webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Lampwick (episode)
'Professor Lampwick'http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-professor-lampwick/EP022222100601?aid=zap2it (Originally Titled: Terrible Terry) is the 4th episode of the third season of We Bare Bears and the 56th episode overall. Synopsis Chloe's professor is too mean to give her any face time to talk over her poor grade. The Bears take things into their own hands to help, causing big trouble for Chloe. Plot The episode starts at Chloe's college. The Bears are waiting outside Chloe's science classroom, ready to celebrate her passing the important lab that she had been studying for. However, when Chloe exits the room and the Bears begin to celebrate, she asks them to stop, saying it's not a good time. It turns out that she failed the lab. The Bears are confused, reminding her of all the work they did, even singing a song they wrote to help her remember the steps. She informs them that wasn't the problem. The problem was her teacher, Professor Lampwick. As she explains, she was doing fine until the Professor came up behind to check on her, and we see a dramatized flashback as he appears in an ominous mist, eyes glowing red as the clock ticks by loudly, until time runs out. Chloe hasn't even come close to getting everything done, having been too flustered by the professor's presence, and she fails her lab on the spot. The Bears suggest that Chloe could talk to Lampwick, but she refuses. "Nobody ever goes to talk to Lampwick. He doesn't even have office hours!" she says. The Bears insist that he can't be all bad as he is a man of science. At this moment the Professor appears, insulting Chloe and pushing past her. They follow him but he refuses to hear them out, insulting them all again and intimidating even Ice Bear. The next day, Chloe gets text from the Bears asking her to the Cave, saying that it's an emergency. Once there, they ask that she not freak out before they show her their surprise - Professor Lampwick, tied up as a hostage! Panda explains that he internet stalked Lampwick and asked him politely to come along and talk to Chloe, and that when he refused they elected to take him captive instead. Chloe tries apologizing to Lampwick, but he still refuses to listen, lamenting "what society has become" and promising to have Chloe expelled. The situation continues to worsen as the Dean calls Lampwick to find out why he isn't at school, and Chloe pretends to be him, saying he's sick. Chloe tries talking to Lampwick again and he continues to browbeat them. The Bears huddle to discuss solutions, with Grizzly suggesting hypnosis and Ice Bear suggesting "more knots" but when they ask for Panda's suggestion they find he's no longer a part of the huddle. They turn around to find him untying Lampwick, saying that he doesn't want to go to jail, as Lampwick cackles and mocks Panda, saying he "wouldn't last a week." With no other options, they are forced to tie up Panda as well. Panda apologizes for losing his composure and asks if he can at least have his phone to "listen to some tunes" while he's tied up. Grizzly agrees and goes to get the phone, but while he's gone Lampwick starts in again, insisting that he's taking too long. "Blood is thicker than water," he says, and surely Grizz is calling to turn Chloe in, so that he can save his brothers. Grizzly returns, but Chloe has become paranoid and now has Ice Bear tie up Grizzly as well. The Bears insist that Chloe is letting Lampwick get to her. Lampwick starts to try and turn Chloe against Ice Bear as well, but before he can begin Ice Bears decides to "cut out the middle man" and ties himself up in a chair. Lampwick sets in on Chloe again, telling her that she is all alone and insisting that she's a fraud and doesn't deserve to be at the University. Finally losing her temper, Chloe tells him that she worked hard to be where she is, and insults him right back, calling him a "tenured wash-up who's got nothing better to do than intimidate and bully." Lampwick is actually impressed, calling this a side of her he hasn't seen. The two make a deal - Chloe will use Grizzly's chemistry set to retake the lab. If she succeeds this time, then she will be given a passing grade and Lampwick must promise to forget everything that's happened. However, if she fails again then Lampwick will have her expelled and have the Bears thrown in jail. Lampwick agrees to her terms, but says that instead of having 15 minutes for the lab, she only has 5 minutes. Chloe begins to say this is impossible, but shakes her head and gets to work. The lab begins and it seems that it's going to go the same way as before, as Lampwick continues to browbeat the girl. Right as Chloe is about to lose her cool, the Bears interrupt and begin singing the song they wrote for Chloe. "Ooooh! You take a beaker of... this thing! Then you drip it into... this thing!" Her mind refreshed, Chloe gets back to work and passes the lab just in time. Impressed, Professor Lampwick begins clapping and stands up, much to Chloe's surprise. He reveals that he actually untied himself some time ago, and that he pretended to be helpless because he wanted to see Chloe perform under pressure. Untying the bears himself, he promises to count this impromptu lab as an extra credit, which will make up for the failed lab. Chloe is still incredulous about him not pressing charges, but he assures her: "Miss Park, do you really think you're the first student to kidnap me over a grade? Ha! You are, however, the first to get it right." He then dismisses himself, with an "Auf wiedersehen!" Chloe thanks the Bears for their help even though things got crazy, calling them the best friends ever. Panda says she's welcome but that she should probably transfer to another class even in spite of her success, saying "that man is truly messed up." Lampwick walks away into the woods as the episode closes. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Chloe Park * Professor Lampwick (debut) Trivia * This is the first episode featuring Professor Lampwick. * This is the first episode seeing Chloe's hair puff up. * It's unknown how Ice Bear can tie his own self up in a chair. Cultural References * When angered by her professor, Chloe's hair begins to puff up. This is likely a reference to Studio Ghibli films. * Professor Lampwick's cold, manipulative demeanor and intimidating presence is similar to Professor Snape from the Harry Potter series. * Lampwick was the name of one of the boys turned into donkeys in the Disney film "Pinocchio". * The plot of this episode, in which a professor played by Malcolm McDowell is kidnapped and tied up over a grade, is very reminiscent of the episode “Intro to Knots” of the television show Community. * Professor Lampwick can be a reference character that almost looks like Quasimoto's master Frollo from Disney's Hunchback Of Notre Dame. Errors TBA International Premieres * May 22, 2017 (LA) * September 17, 2017 (Spain) * November 9, 2017 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 3 Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:Chloe Park Episodes Category:Professor Lampwick Episodes Category:P